Green
by Drenched
Summary: This is now a collection of the Lily and James poetry I have written. Whenever I feel like writing a poem about them, I'll post it here. Inspired by other fanfiction authors
1. Green

Her eyes are green.

_Green_

the color of the snake-bastards

but different

better different

And you want her

and it's not just that _forbidden fruit_ crap

it means something

but she doesn't give a damn

so why do you?

Why can't she like you?

It would make your life

_so_ much easier

or, why can't you hate her?

No, scrap that.

You like her too much

to even begin to imagine hating her


	2. Words and Facts

Well, **babe **

Here you are

all _a l o n e_

with your **words **

{ _using that two letter one _**[NO]** _over and over again really bit you in the __**ass**__, didn't it LOVE _}

come on, go _ask_ask**ask **him

take action, use your _verbs_

But, darlin', you've got this crazy little thing called pride _(__**fuck**__ that noun) _to deal with

She doesn't do _anything_

and that rat-BASTARD of a **fact**

t O r T u R e S you inside

There are so many _lovely_ **facts** about her

like her hair { NO ONE'S hair is that red. It's like she made it that way just for you….mmm….you like this unrealistic **fact** }

and her eyes [impossibly green….]

and her smile,

(now that you actually _see_ it…..you're friends now….a **fact **that makes you happy)

So, sweetheart,

stay here and _mourn_

all a l o n e

with your **words **

And you, tough guy,

you sit here and _sulk_

{Privately, of course}

and list the _wonderful _**facts **about her

[these are also the **facts **why you'll never have her

Just stay there

you, with your **words **

and you, with your **facts**


	3. Camera

You watch them.

They follow their routine, bickering, unwanted compliments, etc, and you can't help but notice how perfectly in synch they are. It's quite startling, really, to see someone with supposed hatred respond so well to the object of her loathing.

Of course, to point this out to her would mean risking getting bitch-slapped.

As he steals her notes from her, you notice something. Her eyes are bright, her cheeks flushed, and her lips are slowly curving into a smile, despite the words leaving them. You realize that she's enjoying herself, berating him. If you could take a picture, you think, at this exact moment, you would be capturing their relationship in a nutshell.

But, unfortunately, you don't have a camera.

**that was rather short...sorry**


	4. Deck of Cards

**Everything belongs to JK except the plot. That's all mine, suckers.**

* * *

><p>James Potter walked into the common room lackadaisically, enjoying the sunshine on a lazy Saturday morning. He grinned in the direction of Lily Evans arguing with Marlene McKinnon over what looked like a deck of cards.<p>

"I'm telling you, it's impossible!" insisted Marlene, while Lily shook her head smiling, the sunlight making her hair sparkle like rubies.

"Marls, you keep guessing wrong!" James inched forward to eavesdrop shamelessly.

"I've said every single card that's in there!" Marlene persisted stubbornly.

"Except mine." Lily pointed out helpfully.

"Wuzgoingon?" Sirius Black appeared suddenly at his best mate's side, clearly having just woken up. "Why are they fighting?"

"Looks like Marlene's trying to guess Lily's card."

"She seems to be failing hugely." Sirius observed as Marlene guessed again and again she was incorrect.

"Marlene!" Lily stood up exasperated, finally losing patience with her friend. "I didn't bloody jinx it against you! Black," She addressed the two boys watching the show, "What card am I holding in my hand?"

Sirius pretended to think about it for a moment. "Two of spades?"

"Nope." She sat down, grinning smugly at Marlene.

Marlene needed further convincing. "Potter, you guess!"

"Alright," James looked thoughtfully at the card being held between Lily's fore and middle finger knuckles. She had an extremely demure look on her face. "Jack of diamonds?"

In response, she used her thumb to flip the card around, now pinning it between her thumb and forefinger.

Marlene immediately began shouting about how she'd said that one already, and Sirius left the common room, the entertainment being over and food now in order. James roused himself and followed his friend, chuckling as he exited the portrait hole.

Trust Lily to get the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it. I got inspiration for this one while sitting on my couch and picking up a lone card off the coffee table, the card being the queen of hearts. From there, the story practically wrote itself. <strong>

**And now, a contest! (I really need inspiration for a oneshot) How many pairs of sunglasses are on my lampshade right now? (Yes, of course I keep my sunglasses on my lampshade.) **

**Give me your answer and your fav HP pairing. Tell me the genre and the preferred rating, and I'll write you a oneshot! **

**See ya, Lovelies! **

**P.A. Faraway**


	5. Guilt

Why did she feel so guilty?

The only thing she did was get into a fight with her boyfriend, something happening to couples all over the world. He pissed her off; she yelled a bit and pissed him off. All daily occurrences on planet Earth.

But this….this weight pressing heavily on her chest? This was something else, bigger than just one person. Why did it bother her so strongly?

Ah, that's it. It's not _just_ because she got into her fight with her boyfriend. It's because said boyfriend is James Potter, and she's Lily Evans. And, apparently, the two of them fighting does not compute.

The entirety of the school had bore witness at least once to the ground-shaking fights between Lily and James. When they started dating in seventh year, the school thought that the love they_ undeniably_ felt for each other would cause everything to work out, because they were the golden couple, the ones people looked on with envy.

And the pressure of it was just _killing_ her.

Did people honestly think that they would no longer argue because of a simple change in relationship? Old habits die hard. But, of course, _they _didn't know that.

It wasn't just the sympathetic shaking-of-the head when she would stomp furiously away from him. It was the smirks of those who thought their dating was fated for disaster in the first place, the victorious smiles of the girls who wanted James in their beds.

It got to be so much sometimes that she wanted to break up with him, looking for an easy out.

Whenever this thought popped into her head, she would suddenly spot Potter making his way over to her (his telepathic senses tingling). He would sit down next to her on the couch, cup her face in his hand, use the other one to trace delicate patterns on her thigh (her _thigh_, for chrissake) and would ask her what was wrong in a low, throaty voice.

And she would break down and tell him what was eating her, and he would laugh, and tell her she was being silly, and they would go for a ride on his broom and everything would rainbows and sunshine again. Stupid James Potter.

The problem was, she mused, it was completely worth it.


End file.
